The study is designed to determine whether marimastat, a metalloprotenase inhibitor, is more effective in the control of non-resectable and/or recurrent pancreatic cancer. The patients will be studied on an outpatient basis with periodic visits to assess tumor progression, functional status. The GCRC will serve as the site of all patient evaluations, blood testing, and drug administration/dispensing.